


Holmes-Slippery-House

by Jadeycakes99



Category: Fortysomething, House M.D., Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, The case gets solved, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BACKSTORY: Greg House and Sherlock's mother have twins before he and Estelle meet eight months later when they got married and he became Greg Slippery (she didn't want to change her name but he assumed somebody should) he is still House, and American, and a bit rude. Sherlock's mum decides he needs to take at least one of them, so Rory is raised by Greg and Estelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was ecstatic and active and bouncing with energy. He had just solved a case and he had eaten and now he was bored- that is, until he received a phone call.  
"Hello?" He said. "Oh it's you... Fine... If I have to... No... Shut up..." And with that he hung up. John noticed but didn't comment. He assumed that it was probably Mycroft. He was using the same tone he used to speak Mycroft, and it was a perfectly logical guess... Except for the fact that it wasn't Mycroft.   
A few hours later Sherlock was found laying on the sofa with his hands tucked just below his nose. John walked by to make a cup of tea and rolled his eyes at the pensive man before him.   
"You were bouncing off of the walls earlier."  
" I didn't have a case earlier." He replied.   
"We have a case?"   
"Evidently."  
"Who for?" He prompted  
"My brother."   
"Last time your brother gave you a case you weren't half as compliant. What is it about the case?"  
"This isn't Mycroft."  
"Oh. You have another bro-" but John was cut off by a knock at the door. I'll get it he said walking to the door before Sherlock even had a chance to get up. When he opened he was very surprised to see, Sherlock. Well, his face at least. There were obviously differences, he was wearing a jumper and jeans, red hair, he had warm happy eyes, and, the biggest difference, he wore a wide grin on his face. John jumped when he saw this replica of his best friend. The man waved happily at him.   
"I'm looking for Sherlock. My name is Rory Slippery." John recovered from his momentary shock.   
"He's right in here. He said he had a brother besides Mycroft, I didn't think he meant an identical twin."  
"My brother and his social skills" he chuckled. They walked into the living room that the brother in question had not moved a centimeter.   
"Hey Sherly." Rory said, smile never leaving his face.   
"You said you had a case." That black haired man replied.   
"Laura has been murdered." Sherlock studied his face for a second and rolled his eyes.   
"Get out!" The detective yelled. "I don't care if our father is worried about me, and I especially don't care about what Mycroft told you to do.   
"Actually I'm a bit worried about you myself." Rory replied abashed. Sherlock stormed to his room. John looked towards him with annoyance.   
"Sorry about that. Would you care for some tea?" Rory smiled   
"No need to apologize for him. He has always been like that since we were kids. He has always been distant and rude. I guess until he met you that is." Before John could retort with how rude and distant he was with him, he heard another knock at the door. Revealing another Slippery.


	2. Edwin

"Hey." A younger man probably in his early to mid twenties said while grinning cheekily.  
"Hey." John looked at him expectantly. When he got no reply he added, "and you are?"  
"Oh right, I'm Edwin. Sherlock's brother.  
"Half brother" Sherlock said from behind John.  
"Whatever." The younger of the two replied, and pushed past John into the living room. "Oi, what's he doing here?" He asked gesturing to Rory. He grinned and gave his red- headed brother a hug and went to do the same to Sherlock but stopped himself in his tracks. "Right, so I'm starving."  
"In that case, do yourself a favor and get out." Sherlock said.  
"I can order in." John said perfectly compliant to playing host in place of the tetchier Holmes/ Slippery, which reminded him. "Why do you have different last names?" Mycroft and I took our mothers name. Rory took his fathers, well technically his mother's name and Daniel and Edwin are both Rory's and my father and his wife."  
"So you have four brothers." John stated and got an eyeroll from Sherlock and a snort from Edwin. "Anything else I don't know about you?"  
" He's a natural ginger." Edwin generously supplied.  
"Our dad is American." Rory added. They ordered takeout and Sherlock stayed in the flat. They actually had good conversation. The Holmes and Slippery brothers were being mildly pleasant towards each other. 

"So we were in Primary school and Sherlock made her so angry because he kept arguing some date or another, and she eventually gave in and checked the book, and she was wrong! So she just yelled at him for contradicting her."  
"And then Rory stood up and ever so calmly walked over and told her to piss off. " the detective said with a large grin on his face, literally matching the figure across from him.  
And then of course, the conversation gets uncomfortable.  
"So, how long have you been shagging?" Edwin asked abruptly. All heads turn towards him.  
" We haven't been- I'm not- we aren't.... shagging." John said with a blush threatening his cheeks. After that awkward conversation, can you expect for anything other than a knock at the door? Well more a turn of the knob and a confident stride that could only come from the British government.


	3. Prefix to chapter 3

"I heard there was a family gathering." He said with a very British smile.   
"No one invited you." Sherlock pouted while Rory got up to give his brother a hug.   
"Mycroft! It's been ages." He exclaimed.   
"If only you could treat me with the same decency."   
"Well we had to surprise you or else you never would have come." A completely different voice said whilst walking up the stairs.   
"Hey dad. Hey mum." Edwin said.   
"Hello sweethearts." She kissed the foreheads of all of her sons and was about to do the same to Sherlock, but his eyes were daring her to try so she settled with a pat on the shoulder.   
"Hey kid."came the only American voice. To everyone's surprise; especially John's the world's only consulting detective got up and hugged the prominent diagnostician. Greg Slippery hugged his son back. Everybody stared for a second trying to grasp the display of sentimentality oozing from the situation. As soon as the hug broke off everyone else started talking as if nothing had happened. Sherlock and his father walked off into the kitchen to have a conversation.


	4. Chapter Four

John walked into the kitchen, curious to know more about the only person Sherlock would ever willingly hug.   
"Anyway, it turned out mommy was having an affair with the maid, and that's how he contracted lupus." Both men were sitting at Sherlock's work area, laughing.   
"Oh that's nothing, John and I were on this case... Oh, hello John."   
"Right, I don't think we've been introduced. He held out his hand to the older man with the cane." House just blinked up at him and turned to his son.   
"Does he know about your inherent issue? I hope you've realised by now that his sister is similar."  
" How did you get sister? On my first impression of him, I got brother."   
"The shoes."   
"They were a Christmas gift from Harry." John added.   
"Obviously." The other two said in unison.   
"He didn't have the shoes at the time." Sherlock looked down, decidedly embarrassed. John was terrified. He wasn't exactly sure what they were thinking, but he was pretty sure that it was the exact same thing.   
"Would you care to come in to the living room?" He asked with a slightly shaky voice.   
"No." The two said in unison.   
"Mycroft." Sherlock said as if explaining.   
" Estelle." House reciprocated.   
"Tea?"  
"Sure."  
"Coffee. "   
"Right."   
"So you've found yourself a housewife?"   
"Despite being so domesticated, he's quite fascinating."   
"What's so interesting about an ex military man coming home, needing a roommate and becoming close to said roommate?"  
"He's increasingly useful." Sherlock supplied. He watched analytically as his father pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and took a few pills.   
"And I'm still in here." John interrupted.   
"John, what's the usual Vicodin dosage for a man in his late fifties, one hundred and twenty to one hundred and sixty pounds?"   
"Probably two every four hours."   
"So I suppose you don't need that for another four hours?" Sherlock asked, playing ignorant. House caught on to the dare, and placed the pill bottle on the table.   
"I suppose not."   
"Let's go to the living room, it will only be a matter of time before they move their little party in here." The father and son went to the living room to endure family conversation. John just stood there, completely and utterly shell-shocked.


End file.
